<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ethan Makes Mark Step On Him by ChrissyLikesPie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420320">Ethan Makes Mark Step On Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie'>ChrissyLikesPie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quattuor Menses [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After "We Force James Charles to Run a Military Obstacle Course", Ethan's feeling bad about winning over Mark. He convinces Mark to put him back in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quattuor Menses [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ethan Makes Mark Step On Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Mark, thanks for letting me shower at your place." </p><p>Mark closed the front door behind them. "No problem man, we had a pretty good workout today. You did like, really, really well!"</p><p>Ethan shrugged, turning away shyly. "Yeah, I guess." He sighed, kneeling down to pull off his muddy shoes. "I felt like...sometimes, I was just showing off, while you helped James. Shit, is this how you always feel?" </p><p>"Hey, I'm not a show off! I just happen to be good at everything." Stepping closer and laughing, Mark put his hand reassuringly on Ethan's shoulder. </p><p>Ethan smiled warmly. "Thanks man. Hopefully it was a good bit, at least."</p><p>Mark continued, "it was more than that. You really do have a lot of skill. You're not an egotistical prick, you know?" </p><p>"Yeah, uh…" Ethan looked up at Mark, his hand on Ethan's shoulder, so much love in his eyes. Ethan remained, sitting back on the floor, watching as Mark stood up, towering over him. </p><p>"You know, you could uh…" a mischievous twinkle awakened in Ethan's expression. "...step on me… if you wanted to…" </p><p>Mark responded carefully, surprised and unsure if Ethan was joking. "Huh? What was that?" </p><p>The fire in Ethan's eyes solidified his sincerity. "Step on me!" </p><p>Mark took only a moment to change into a different headspace, shifting his feet into a more powerful stance. "I can't hear you. Speak up if you want something, pussy." </p><p>"I want you to step on me, Mark. Crush me under your boots. Treat me like the trash I am." Ethan was surprisingly determined for being so submissive. He shuddered as the words left his lips, turning himself on with the mere thought. </p><p>Mark remained in control of his body, but his mind was spinning. "Shut up. I can't stand listening to any more of your disgusting words. I'll do what I want to do." </p><p>Mark heavily stepped forward between Ethan's spread legs, placing one boot on Ethan's thigh, testing how much pressure he could put without hurting him excessively. </p><p>Ethan let out a short, surprised groan. He felt better than before, not feeling insulted but more like being put back in his rightful place. He felt right.</p><p>Winning was fun, but sometimes, winning against Mark felt wrong. Getting all that praise made him feel sick. Mark had obviously noticed throughout the day, taking on the difficult task to balance Ethan out with a little friendly degradation. </p><p>That's why Mark was such a great friend, his observance and understanding made Ethan feel so… accepted. He had a fun day, but he could not WAIT to get home and feel the full force of what they had been building up to all day. </p><p>Now that they were here, Ethan could barely hold himself together.</p><p>Ethan whined, while Mark ground his boot into his thigh. It hurt so good to have Mark treat him like he felt. </p><p>"I'm so much better than you. You're nothing, you know that?" Mark's eyes were cold and emotionless. </p><p>"I know." Ethan gasped out, bowing his head. </p><p>"Look at me." Mark leaned forward, putting a lot more weight onto Ethan's thigh. He grabbed Ethan's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. </p><p>Ethan seemed close to tears. Mark let go of his face, standing back, turning around, taking a few steps away. "Nevermind, I can't even look at you. You're too disgusting."</p><p>Ethan crawled after Mark, grabbing his leg. "Please don't leave me…", he begged. </p><p>Mark pushed Ethan's face back but Ethan persisted, pulling his body up to Mark's leg. "Oh god, are you hard? I can feel it. Ew, you're humping my leg to get off like the disgusting creature you are." </p><p>Ethan seemed close to tears, separating his bottom half from Mark but continuing to hold on. "I'm so sorry I'm so disgusting… please, just help me? Please?" </p><p>Mark shook his head. "Hah. You're so helpless. Maybe I'll help you, if you help me." He finally managed to shake Ethan off, putting some distance between them. </p><p>"Clean my boots", Mark demanded. Ethan seemed confused, beginning to stand up. Mark pushed him back down. "No. With your tongue." </p><p>He gulped. Ethan stared at Mark's boots, worn and speckled with dirt. He nervously imagined licking that up. So gross. But that thought was overshadowed by how hot it would be to do something that gross, all for Mark. "Yes sir", he replied obediently, and leaned forward. </p><p>As soon as his tongue made contact with Mark's boot, Ethan recoiled. It felt so wrong to have dirt in his mouth. He spit into his hand a couple times, trying to get the taste out. But he realized he would be licking up a lot more very soon. He accepted his fate, swallowing with a grimace. </p><p>Mark watched on, noticing Ethan struggling and seeming concerned. Mark gently pet Ethan's hair, getting his attention. "What's the safe word?" </p><p>Ethan looked up, wide-eyed. "Asparagus."</p><p>Mark smiled and nodded. "Good. Do you need to use it?" </p><p>Ethan shook his head vigorously. "No, it's okay. I know what I deserve." </p><p>Mark leaned back, smile turning into a cruel grin, voice low and gravely. "Okay. Get back to work then, pussy." </p><p>Ethan quickly leaned back over, eager to get back to work and be productive. With new determination, his tongue laved over Mark's boot with wide stripes. Mark nudged Ethan's face with his foot, "Hey, make sure you're not missing any spots. You getting pretty shy near the bottom there." </p><p>Ethan grit his teeth and dove into the dirtiest parts. He felt humiliated, but relieved, finally free from his ego that had built up over the day. </p><p>Mark seperated Ethan from his boot with a mild kick to the face, but it was still enough to send him reeling back, holding his face and complaining. "That's enough. You're done. Take your pants off now", Mark ordered. </p><p>Ethan's face still hurt, but the excitement of getting sexual relief undermined that. He was over eager to get his pants off, struggling with the waistband. He froze, stopping in his tracks as Mark hovered his boot over his hard-on. </p><p>Mark very lightly rubbed the rubber sole against Ethan's sensitive cock as Ethan whimpered. He was excited by the physical contact, but nervous about Mark putting more weight onto him. </p><p>"What do you want?" Mark questioned. </p><p>Ethan struggled to speak without devolving into desperate moans. "I want… please… touch me." </p><p>Mark pushed his foot harder into Ethan's cock. "I'm already doing that, slut. Be more specific." </p><p>Ethan let out a heavy breath. "Okay, uh… please touch my dick with your hand. Is that specific enough?" He couldn't help but let out a small smile. </p><p>Mark finally kneeled down, settling between Ethan's legs. "Okay, but don't you dare get sassy with me." </p><p>Mark pulled Ethan's hard-on from the confines of his boxers, and Ethan sighed at the relief of light contact. Mark smirked at Ethan's shameless excitement, spitting into his hand to get some slickness. Mark began firmly but slowly jerking Ethan off. Mark noticed how pleased Ethan was, calling him out, "this what you wanted all along." </p><p>Ethan nodded, not caring about seeming slutty. "Oh, yes. Faster please." Holding back for so long had him too desperate to care about hiding his needs. </p><p>Snickering, Mark cocked an eyebrow. "Faster, huh? Alright then…" Mark switched from gentle and slow to fast and hard, quickly jarring Ethan from his relaxation. </p><p>Ethan gasped, "Ah, no, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He'd played with Mark a bit too much, he could barely hold on, words fading into moans and broken versions of Mark's name. </p><p>Slick sounds filled the room, precum and spit mixing as Mark didn't let up, staring intently into Ethan's eyes as he fell apart in front of him. Ethan gripped Mark's hand not currently jerking him off, needing to hold onto something for fear of floating away. Mark held him back, while still focused on overworking Ethan's cock. </p><p>Mark's deep laugh was all Ethan heard as he released into Mark's hand, eyes shut tight as his load was milked from him all too fast, cum dripping everywhere and only aiding Mark in moving faster. </p><p>As Ethan's orgasm died down, last spurts dripping from his cock, he realized Mark wasn't slowing down. "Mark, I-AH", was all he could get out before no more words could be formed.</p><p>Mark grin bore into him. "I'm just giving you what you wanted. You slut, you're still loving it."</p><p>Ethan could do nothing but shake and gasp, oversensitive, the shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. Yes, it hurt, but he couldn't deny his body was still enjoying it. As Mark finally let up, giving Ethan's cock one more squeeze before releasing him, Ethan collapsed back onto the floor, feeling tears sliding down his face and shakes wrack his body. </p><p>Ethan watched blearily as Mark stood up, towering over him. He felt small and weak, lying helpless in ecstasy on the floor. "Ahh…", he watched Mark pulling his own hard cock out. </p><p>Mark slowly stroked himself over Ethan's body. "God, I wish you could see yourself right now. So different from the winner everyone saw today." Ethan couldn't reply, just shudder as Mark's words hit him. It was probably true. </p><p>Mark worked himself up quickly, entranced by Ethan's wrecked body underneath him. </p><p>As he climaxed, his cum mixed with Ethan's, coating his body with depravity. Ethan squirmed as he felt the warmth of Mark's cum on his body. </p><p>Finally coming down from their releases, Ethan sat up, trying to wipe some of their cum off himself. "Um, a little help?" </p><p>Mark realizes what Ethan meant. "Oh god, yeah, let me help you clean up." </p><p>Grabbing some paper towels, he carefully wiped Ethan off. Ethan squirmed, too ticklish for it to be easy. Mark was finally pleased enough with his work he could leave him alone.</p><p>"Shall I run a bath?" Mark questioned. </p><p>Ethan laughed, "Yeah, of course. A cum shower doesn't do much for making me clean." </p><p>Mark shook his head. "Gross." </p><p>Ethan's mood changed again, from blissful to sad. "Yeah. I am." </p><p>Mark leaned in, pulling Ethan into a sticky hug. "Alright, that's enough now. You're amazing and special. Just let me love you a bit." </p><p>Ethan was too weak to protest, and just slid deeper into Mark's warm embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming up, write only cybersex for several weeks challenge. I HOPE I'm kidding, I'm sure we'll get something to work with. If I do end up writing cybersex, any ideas to spice it up? </p><p>Also sorry for the sloppy earlier version I hope no one read that mess lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>